


How do you say?

by Kassandra_the_fluffle



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_the_fluffle/pseuds/Kassandra_the_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically H2OVanoss :D "Te amo!"<br/>*i need to proofread*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a weird theory but for some reason I think delirious is Spanish idk why tho, it's weird so I'm adding that theory to some of my stories

~Delirious pov~  
I hear my phone buzz. I open my eyes groggily and see the screen, a message from Vanoss. 

Vanoss: wanna go to the park? I'm bored :/ 

Delirious: at 7pm?! 

Vanoss: yes :D 

Delirious: fine -.- 

Vanoss: okay I'll be at your house in 15mins :D.

I get up from my bed and stretched. I went and splashed water on my face. When I came back inside my room I grabbed my blue hoodie and hid my hockey mask in it. I went down stairs, grabbed an apple and was about to go outside. 

"Jonathan where are you going?" My mom asked me. 

"I'm going to the park with a friend." 

"Jonathan where are you going?" 

"To the park, mom, with Evan" I said again. 

"Then why are you taking your sweater?" 

"Because it'll be cold mom! We're not going to do anything stupid...again". 

She gives me a stern look, why she doesn't trust me? I don't know, the only time I did something stupid was when Evan, Tyler, and I egged a teacher's house for giving us Fs. Maybe she found the infamous hockey mask that I use sometimes, maybe she thinks I'm crazy. 

"Fine Jonathan, I want your friend to bring you back by 10" 

"curfew?! Really mom!".

She doesn't say anything. Whatever. I went outside put on my mask and hoodie. I pushed up my mask and started to eat the apple. Few minutes later I see Evan pull up. I throw the apple. I walk over and get in the car. When I do I see my mom looking at us. Shit.

"What's with your mom?" 

"She thinks imma go murder someone" 

"well with your hockey mask,the clown face paint you had on Halloween, and your cu- crazy laugh. Yeah I would think your a murderer too." He said chuckling. 

"Ahahahaha fuck you" I said shoving him a bit.  
~~~~  
We were in the park now, well almost. He parked the car and we started to walk over to a small hill top and sat under the tree. I watched over the people who were still there leaving or taking crying children home. 

"Hey delirious you know Spanish right?" 

"Si" I said, he smiled. 

"Uh can you teach me a few words, because I wanna ask someone out." 

"Oh okay". For some reason that hit me like a truck, but I ignored it. 

"Which words you wanna know?" 

"Um how do you say 'you are very pretty?'" 

"Tu eres muy bonita" 

"what if I said it to a guy?" 

"Then use bonito, if it's going to be said to a guy in most words the last vowel is an o like bonito, perezoso blah blah blah" I told him, he giggles.

"Okay how do you say 'you have a nice smile?'" 

"Tienes un sonrisa bonito" I said again.

He smiles again. What's going on Evan?.

"Okay what about "would you like to go on a date?"" 

"Le gustaría ir a una cita?" 

"Si" he said this time.

"W-what?"

"I said yes to go on a date with you Jonathan" he giggled. 

I started to blush. This was a dream, I know it. 

"So delirious where do you want to go on our date?" He asked.

Is this a prank? 

"Um what about we go to the diner a few blocks away from the school?" 

"Okay" he smiled

. I lay back down, still with butterflies in my stomach, I see him look at me as if he was upside down.

"can I ask you one more?" 

"S-sure"

"how do you you say 'I love you'?" 

"Te amo" 

"hey delirious,"

"hmm?" 

When I see him he crashes his lips into mine, my eyes widen but I felt bliss and kissed back. We were doing some sort of 'spider-man kiss' the one you see when spider-man is upside down and MaryJane took down his mask, yeah that was us. He stops it. 

"Te amo Delirious" 

"Te amo Vanoss" I said smiling back at him. 

 

~Time skip~

~Evan's pov~   
I sat there listening to delirious telling me how to say the words in Spanish, like sonrisa, bonito, Te amo. I can't stop smiling from what I did. It feels like a dream. I look at my watch 10:30pm, I should go back home. 

"Delirious we should go, it's 10:30" He looks at me with wide eyes. 

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!, I didn't know you had curfew"

"damn I'm gonna get my ass kicked when I go home!"

"Then I'll stay with you" 

"what?"

"If you get in trouble, so do I, it's kinda my fault" I said. 

We left to delirious' house,   
~~~~  
I parked in front of his house, we went out together. He threw the hockey mask in the bushes. When he was going to open the door, his mother was there.

"Que estas haciendo?! Ya son los 11 de la noche! Eres loco?! ((Translation: what are you doing?! It's 11pm! Are you crazy?!")) 

"Ms.Dennis this is my fault, I wanted to hang out with Del- Jonathan, I had no clue he had curfew, and if you want you can call my parents and tell them." I told her. 

I hand her my cell phone. Delirious and I sit down. Minutes later my Dad walks in. 

"What happened?" He asked Delirious' mom. 

"Your son, made mine hang out with him! Do you not remember the egg inccident?! And don't act dumb Jonny, I saw you hiding that hockey mask." 

"Evan what did you two do?" 

"Nothing we went to the park we talked, del- Jonathan taught me some Spanish and then..." I looked over at delirious, technically I asked him out on the date but, he said it. 

"Evan then what?" 

"Then technically I kinda asked him on a date, but he said it in Spanish and I said yes" I said as both of us turned red. 

"Well I don't think it takes three hours to ask someone on a date" Delirious mom said. 

"MOM WE DIDNT DO THAT!" Delirious yelled.

"Well that's true one of the boys would have came in limping" 

"DAD! WHAT THE HECK?!" Both parents started to chuckle, we stayed quiet and red. 

"Okay well I'll let this slide but both of you have to be home at 10 or else" Ms.Dennis said. 

We sighed in relief.

"oh thank Christ" Delirious said. 

"I'll see you home Evan" my dad said

"say bye Jonny, it's really late" Ms.Dennis said walking back to her room.

We stood up. 

"Soooo" 

"sooooo diner tommorow?" He said. 

"Yeah" I said as he went in and kissed me.

I stopped it. 

"I'll see you tomorrow mi amor" he said. ((Mi amor- my love)).

I smiled, he opened the door I stepped out and went in my car, while driving off I waved at him as he did the same. 

"Adios amor" I said hearing the weird accent I had and laughing a bit at it.


End file.
